


Omega (Español)

by Nox_Arcana



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Abuso animal, Alpha!Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, omega!akko
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nox_Arcana/pseuds/Nox_Arcana
Summary: Esta historia no está completamente planeada, ni siquiera sé si la terminaré y las actualizaciones no serán para nada constantes, pero mi impaciencia me hizo publicarla. Cosas se agregarán y posiblemente se quitarán, habrán varias modificaciones hoy, mañana, o en un futuro. Quiero advertir nuevamente que como indica la advertencia de historia, esto quizá sea fuerte.Esta es una historia que pedí se me diera porqué deseé continuarla, fue muy mal recibida por su contenido y por ello fue borrada, pero quise seguirla. Por tal motivo, por favor, si no te agradan este tipo de cosas, largo. No comentes cosas que de todos modos ignoraré y borraré, y ahórrame el mal sabor de boca tanto a mí como a quienes si tienen interés en la historia.Nota doble para los faltos de cerebro, porque posiblemente los haya, esto es FICCIÓN, no daña a nadie. Si no te gusta, lárgate, un poco de sentido común.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no está completamente planeada, ni siquiera sé si la terminaré y las actualizaciones no serán para nada constantes, pero mi impaciencia me hizo publicarla. Cosas se agregarán y posiblemente se quitarán, habrán varias modificaciones hoy, mañana, o en un futuro. Quiero advertir nuevamente que como indica la advertencia de historia, esto quizá sea fuerte. 
> 
> Esta es una historia que pedí se me diera porqué deseé continuarla, fue muy mal recibida por su contenido y por ello fue borrada, pero quise seguirla. Por tal motivo, por favor, si no te agradan este tipo de cosas, largo. No comentes cosas que de todos modos ignoraré y borraré, y ahórrame el mal sabor de boca tanto a mí como a quienes si tienen interés en la historia.
> 
> Nota doble para los faltos de cerebro, porque posiblemente los haya, esto es FICCIÓN, no daña a nadie. Si no te gusta, lárgate, un poco de sentido común.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza debido a la luz que entró de golpe al cuarto. Se cubrió con su almohada a la vez que soltaba un gruñido entre dientes deseando a sus adentros que el sol desapareciera, más que dispuesta a seguir durmiendo, pero la voz de su criada terminó de quitarle el sueño.

Se quitó la almohada de la cabeza, viendo con ojos entrecerrados y ceño fruncido a la mujer, quien ni se inmutó ante el claro enojo de la Alfa, con las manos juntas y un rostro neutral su compostura seguía inquebrantable.

-Es hora de levantarse, Miss Cavendish, su madre pide su presencia en el segundo comedor.

-¿Porqué me necesita mi madre?

-Desea hablar de algo importante con usted.

Diana suspiró, como despedida a su cómoda cama y las cálidas mantas.

-Entiendo, retírate por favor.

-Como desee, -Dicho eso, se encaminó a la puerta, abriéndola pero deteniéndose en el umbral.- el desayuno está servido, baje antes de que se le enfríe.

Cerró la puerta y sus pasos empezaron a oírse cada vez más lejanos por el pasillo. Diana bajó haciendo un corto trayecto hacia el armario, sacando unos jeans rasgados de su interior junto a una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de interior abrigado, despojándose del pijama y dirigiendo sus pies hacia el tocador situado en la pared izquierda de al lado de su cama. Tomando el cepillo y empezando a acomodar su cabello enmarañado producto de la noche frente al espejo en lo que su mente divagaba acerca de las palabras que le dijo Anna.

_¿Para qué me necesitará mi madre? ¿El segundo comedor? Ese lugar sólo se usa cuando hay un evento importante, entonces ya puedo hacerme una idea de la magnitud que tendrá aquél asunto que ella desea tratar._

Una vez su cabello estuvo prolijo pasó sus manos por su ropa en caso de que quedara alguna imperfección y sin más, se dirigió por el pasillo optando por un atajo para llegar más rápido.

Estando a las puertas del lugar el aroma a durazno ya era perceptible, pero había algo peculiar, su aroma parecía animado, es decir, más de lo usual, esto ya era un precedente para Diana acerca de a qué dirección iría la conversación que su progenitora deseaba tratar, abrió las puertas de par en par, tras un sorbo a su té su madre le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa complacida.

-Que bueno que llegas Diana, siéntate.

Sin mediar palabra se dirigió al sofá que estaba ubicado frente al que su madre ocupaba, siendo ambas separadas por una mesa rectangular de tamaño decente, ocupada por el set de té de Bernadette y el plato de panqueques con miel de Diana.

-¿De qué querías hablar? Mamá.

Cortó un pedazo de su desayuno en simultáneo a sus palabras. Y se lo llevó a la boca forjando inevitablemente una sonrisa por el buen sabor y suavidad de su plato favorito. Sintiendo como el buen humor regresaba a ella.

Volteó a ver al exterior oyendo a los pájaros en las copas de los árboles, lo único que la separaba del amplio patio trasero era la doble puerta de vidrio, por lo que parecía el día estuvo nublado desde primera hora de la mañana.

Regresó los ojos a su madre y tres boletos se extendieron en el aire sujetos entre sus dedos, haciendo que Diana arqueara una ceja.

-¡Conseguí boletos a Japón, para el festival de Shiny Chariot!

En cuanto dijo eso su sonrisa se amplió ligeramente y su aroma pareció hacerse incluso más dulce. El de Diana se tornó amargo, en sintonía con la mala cara que puso ante la mención de ese nombre.

-¿Esa vergüenza? -Su tono era ácido y distante.- ya sabes lo que opino de ella.

-Oh, vamos, te gustaba.

-Si, hasta que me di cuenta de que era un fraude, puedes deshacerte del segundo boleto, no iré.

En cuanto su respuesta fue un no, el cambio en el ambiente para quien mirara sería innegable, con la sonrisa de la Alfa mayor torciéndose por centímetros a la vez que fruncía el ceño a ojos cerrados y su aroma se volvía más pesado dando a notar dominio, un dominio que hizo a la Alfa más pequeña sentirse incómoda, pero intentando mantenerse fuerte al no quitarle la mirada de encima. Sabía que el intentar desafiar a la cabeza de la familia era una falta de respeto en sí misma, pero su Alfa interior así se lo dictaba.

Aún así, sus paredes se cernían sobre ella lentamente, dando a notar su incomodidad por como se removió en su asiento. Y se hundió en este.

-Diana…

Detrás de su tono dulce se camuflaba amargura. Y el ambiente se volvía cada vez más asfixiante debido a la espesura del aroma de su madre.

-No me gusta cuando eres caprichosa.

Diana como la Alfa de casta orgullosa que era, no quiso dar el brazo a torcer, pero la sensación de peso en sus hombros se acrecentaba cada vez más hasta un punto en el que se volvió insoportable. Dando a notar un segundo signo de incomodidad al taparse la nariz intentando mantenerse. Pero fallando inevitablemente ante la necesidad de oxígeno. Que en ese momento parecía no existir en aquélla habitación.

Empezó a marearse y su piel se tornó blanca, señal ante la que Bernadette dejó de ejercer presión sobre ella al notar su estado. Y se bajó de su asiento para cobijarla entre sus brazos mientras expelía feromonas dulces y acariciaba su espalda, a la vez que Diana daba bocanadas como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Lo siento…

En el tono de Bernadette se notaba arrepentimiento genuino. Ella no era una mala madre, en absoluto, pero su orgullo y voluntad fuerte a veces se volvían en sus peores defectos.

-Pero irás conmigo te guste o no.

Diana se separó para verla de frente a frente.

-¿Po-porqué tienes tanta insistencia en que asista a esa farsa? S-Sabes que aún me cuesta recobrar mi magia.

Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.

-Escucha… -La seriedad se mezcló con la preocupación.- tengo el presentimiento de que algo muy malo va a suceder, por lo que en caso de estar en lo correcto, deseo hacer esto contigo, ¿puedes entenderlo?

-¿De qué estás hablando…?

-No puedo darte todos los detalles, pero desde hace un tiempo una fuerte tos me ha estado aquejando, y a veces no puedo levantarme de la cama, no sé que pasará en un futuro, asi que, ¿puedes hacer esto conmigo?

-... Iré a preparar mi equipaje.

Dejó un beso en su frente y fue a su lado de la mesa para tomar su varita, regresando y poniendo la punta en medio de su pecho para invocar un hechizo de sanación, gracias a lo que sus facciones se relajaron y su pecho dejó de moverse de manera errática.

-S-Se siente como si me presionaran los pulmones… ¿como haces eso?

-Esa es experiencia que obtendrás conforme crezcas y vayas formándote como Alfa, ve a prepararte, ¿si?

Asintió, y fue a su cuarto a preparar el equipaje, pero antes de salir de aquél comedor que daba salida al patio trasero se detuvo a poco de la puerta.

-Salimos mañana a las 8, estaremos allí por dos semanas.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Esas fueron preguntas que no te había respondido, y creí obvio que tendrías curiosidad sobre estos detalles, ve a prepararte cariño, y descansa, no quiero que te quedes despierta hasta tarde.

-Odio tus planes de último minuto.

Y se retiró.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y finalmente el capítulo 2 está aquí, nueve páginas si no me equivoco, recién salidas del horno para ti. A partir de este punto, las cosas pueden comenzar a ponerse fuertes, así que aquí va mi advertencia nuevamente.
> 
> Esta historia no está completamente planeada, ni siquiera sé si la terminaré y las actualizaciones no serán para nada constantes, pero mi impaciencia me hizo publicarla. Cosas se agregarán y posiblemente se quitarán, habrán varias modificaciones hoy, mañana, o en un futuro. Quiero advertir nuevamente que como indica la advertencia de historia, esto quizá sea fuerte.
> 
> Esta es una historia que pedí se me diera porqué deseé continuarla, fue muy mal recibida por su contenido y por ello fue borrada, pero quise seguirla. Por tal motivo, por favor, si no te agradan este tipo de cosas, largo. No comentes cosas que de todos modos ignoraré y borraré, y ahórrame el mal sabor de boca tanto a mí como a quienes si tienen interés en la historia.
> 
> Nota doble para los faltos de cerebro, porque posiblemente los haya, esto es FICCIÓN, no daña a nadie. Si no te gusta, lárgate, Esta historia no está completamente planeada, ni siquiera sé si la terminaré y las actualizaciones no serán para nada constantes, pero mi impaciencia me hizo publicarla. Cosas se agregarán y posiblemente se quitarán, habrán varias modificaciones hoy, mañana, o en un futuro. Quiero advertir nuevamente que como indica la advertencia de historia, esto quizá sea fuerte.
> 
> Esta es una historia que pedí se me diera porqué deseé continuarla, fue muy mal recibida por su contenido y por ello fue borrada, pero quise seguirla. Por tal motivo, por favor, si no te agradan este tipo de cosas, largo. No comentes cosas que de todos modos ignoraré y borraré, y ahórrame el mal sabor de boca tanto a mí como a quienes si tienen interés en la historia.
> 
> Nota doble para los faltos de cerebro, porque posiblemente los haya, esto es FICCIÓN, no daña a nadie. Si no te gusta, lárgate, no te quiero aquí, un poco de sentido común.

-Murowa.

Los maullidos doloridos del animal llegaban a oídos sordos. Se retorcía mientras maullaba en busca de apelar a la piedad de su dueña. No dejaba de moverse de aquí a allá. Las piernas de Diana colgaban del borde de su cama, moviéndose en conjunto a la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. El brillo verde en la punta de su varita se había apagado y con ello el gato pudo volver a respirar.

-¡Mi magia está volviendo!

Sus pies tocaron el piso y rodeó su cama agachándose para cerrar su maleta.

-Anna, puedes pasar.

Su criada se dio paso por la habitación con su habitual gesto estoico tomando el equipaje por su agarradera para levantarla, fue la primera en salir de la habitación seguida un par de pasos por detrás por Diana, ya en el umbral de la puerta asomó la mirada por sobre el hombro encontrándose con el animal cansado que apenas podía levantarse, el cual le chistó yendo a esconderse bajo su cama como sus pasos le permitían.

Terminó de cerrar la puerta llevando la mirada al frente. En este punto su tono abandonó la alegría que anteriormente tenía.

-Anna, ni una palabra de esto a mi madre.

Su tono era duro como una piedra.

-Como diga, mi señora.

Se dirigieron escaleras abajo hasta los jardines. Donde el Mercedes negro las esperaba.

-Te tardaste cariño, ¿qué estuviste haciendo?

-Estaba practicando mi magia, ¡y creo que ya está volviendo!

Su tono poseía la característica felicidad inocente de un infante. Propio de su edad.

-Oh, -Bernadette sonrió ante la noticia.- me alegra mucho oír eso.

Le abrió la puerta, y Diana se abrió paso al interior del auto acomodándose en su asiento con las palmas en las piernas. De ahí le siguió Bernadette, y luego Anna. El motor se encendió, dando señal de que partirían, y entonces el mundo pareció empezar a moverse. Diana volteó la mirada a la ventana viendo el paisaje con la palma apoyada en la mano.

El sonido de un pitido suave le llamó la atención haciéndola voltear a la dirección de donde provino el dicho sonido. Bernadette sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón ojeando la pantalla, notando Diana que la situación tenía un mal tono por la expresión de su madre.

-¿Qué sucede?

El teléfono le fue entregado pudiendo ella leer lo que era una noticia presente en la pantalla.

“La conocidísima modelo Omega, Hannah England, murió anoche el 27 de febrero, producto de un falso lazo roto provocado por la creencia de que su Alfa Amanda O’Neill le había sido infiel con otra Omega, escapando de su Alfa, siendo encontrada unas 5 horas después por la mucama de limpieza que entró a su cuarto a dejar un cambio de toallas nuevas encontrándola en su cama, tapada por sus mantas y sin pulso, según el testimonio de la Beta. Nuestras condolencias están con su pareja y su familia. Omegas, sus Alfas están para protegerlos y protegerlas, los aman y se preocupan por ustedes, por favor, evitemos más lazos rotos.

Croix Meridies.”

Frotó su dedo contra su mentón sopesando lo que acababa de leer.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Eso es… lamentable.

Habló tras un corto lapso.

-Sí, es realmente triste… espero que tanto la Familia O’Neill como la Familia England puedan procesarlo y salir adelante…

Las palabras cargadas de pena por parte de Bernadette no se hicieron esperar, siendo seguidas a un suspiro que dejaba entrever pesar. Mientras la pequeña rubia devolvió su mirada al paisaje tras el vidrio. Sus pensamientos empezaron a ir respecto a lo que acababa de leer.

Omegas estúpidos, ¿acaso no saben que es un suicidio el intentar alejarse de sus Alfas? Creen que pueden irse si se les da la gana, pues ahí está el precio de sus acciones, ¿acaso las muertes de estos Omegas caprichosos no es una muestra diaria de PORQUÉ no deben dejarnos? Por lo visto el sentido común es algo de lo que carecen.

Sus pulmones soltaron un suspiro cansado, cansado de la insensatez Omega. Y entonces sus pensamientos se versaron otra vez en la noticia, esta vez no en la tragedia que exhibía esa página del New York Times, -Ya había aceptado que un Omega es necio por naturaleza.- si no a una palabra en específico, como si la subrayara con marcador rojo en un periódico.

¿Omega… eh?

Pocas veces se había puesto a pensar en la idea de un Omega, siendo que a su edad según su madre debería preocuparse por si se le rompió algún juguete, y no por temas como esos, pero aún así, tenía certeza de su compromiso arreglado con el Omega de la Familia Hambridge por sugerencia de su tía, llegó a sus oídos producto de la noche en que se había escabullido a la cocina por algo de comer cuando se suponía que debería estar durmiendo.

Andrew Hambridge, un conocido gracias a las fiestas y reuniones que acordaban ambas familias, algunas de ellas hechas específicamente para ambos Alfa y Omega. Pero a Diana nunca le interesó, su personalidad era cobarde y caprichosa, siempre andaba detrás de ella diciendo cosas sobre ser su pareja destinada, y su aroma si bien era dulce, como cualquier otro Omega, era insípido a ojos de Diana, le faltaba ese “algo” que el aroma de su mismo sexo poseía, siempre le atrajeron más en comparación los aromas de las hembras. Y de vez en cuando el “¿Porqué?” se le pasó por la cabeza, descartándolo rápidamente ante la idea de que, al vivir en una casa donde la voz era la hembra, estaba más que acostumbrada al de plano, meloso perfume de una fémina, cosa más que usual al ser hembras quienes predominaban en la mansión. Sintiendo un vacío al notar que esa chispa que caracteriza a la fragancia natural de una Omega era inexistente en los hombres, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago y llegando a dar por hecho que la esencia masculina estaba incompleta de nacimiento. Haciéndola perder el interés en poco tiempo al incumplir con este capricho que se había vuelto un requisito.

De hecho, si le preguntaras al respecto respondería que el aroma de una hembra Omega es incluso más dulce que el de un macho, al punto de ser empalagoso, cosa que es un hecho biológico.

En resumen, simplemente no congeniaban por más que se intentara. Y Diana tampoco ponía de su parte, prefiriendo dar excusas y escabullirse cuando tenía la oportunidad.

Basado en su experiencia con el sexo opuesto podría decir que el tratar con Omegas en general era tedioso, pudiendo llegar a etiquetar a todos por igual si no tuviera un panorama más amplio gracias a las hembras, el lado XY de la jerarquía se le hacía completamente denso, pero había algo en la idea de despertar junto a una compañera de vida mañana tras mañana que se le hacía atrayente. Había cierto encanto ante la idea de que un aroma con ese capricho que ella requería impregnara su cama, sus mantas y sus almohadas cada día y cada noche.

Esta idea persistió hasta llegadas al concurrido aeropuerto de Heathrow, deambulando por su cabeza mientras los grandes ventanales les daban vista a la pista de aterrizaje donde aviones iban y venían. Había gente yendo de acá a allá. Entre ese tumulto habían machos y hembras con correas, que eran llevadas del otro extremo por otras personas, sus Alfas. Omegas Marcados fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza a Diana en cuanto pisó el aeropuerto.

El rugir de su estómago proclamando comida la sacó de su propia cabeza, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres en las sillas contiguas a la de ella.

-Iré a traerle un chocolate, señorita.

Después de hablar Anna se levantó, y Bernadette le entregó el monto correspondiente para el dulce, ante lo que Diana sonrió agradeciéndole a ambas el gesto. Aprovechando el momento madre-hija para entablar una pequeña conversación.

-¿Cómo vas con tu magia tesoro?

-Algo lento, -Movió sus piernas que colgaban de su asiento.- me cuesta hacer ciertos animales del Metamorphie, ¡pero creo que estoy progresando, ya puedo transformarme en ratón!

Bernadette sonrió ante la alegría contagiosa de su primogénita.

-Me alegra mucho, mi pequeña ratoncita.

Le dio un golpecito con la yema del dedo en la punta de la nariz, el ambiente entre ambas era claramente alegre, pero esto terminó con la noticia que se enunció por los altavoces del televisor del aeropuerto que colgaba de la pared gracias a su soporte.

“Hubo una protesta frente a la Casa Blanca de parte de Betas y Omegas que abogan por los derechos del género más desfavorecido de la jerarquía, impulsado por la muerte de la modelo Hannah England ayer por la noche, un Omega entre el público de la manifestación los alentó a tomar acciones lo que derivó en un actuar con violencia que acabó en la retirada de los involucrados por balas de goma y gas lacrimógeno.”

Ahí vamos otra vez, tontos Omegas, si no intentaran huir, esto no pasaría en un primer lugar. Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Diana, quien prefirió virar los ojos a otra parte antes de seguir encarando lo que a sus ojos era: “Semejante muestra de insensatez.”

Si bien la relación con su tía era mala, si compartía algo en común con ella era la mentalidad Pro-Alfa. Aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo, no concordaba con la idea de que un Omega era sólo un adorno, o un mayordomo. A sus ojos, sí, si un Omega se escapaba o desobedecía, merecía su castigo. Pero no era una corbata o un sombrero. Tampoco un taburete.

Bernadette por su parte agachó la cabeza, inhalando con cansancio.

Ante el aburrimiento que suponía para Diana el estar mirando a la gente pasar sin más, tomó el bolso de su madre colocándolo en sus piernas y hurgando en su interior hasta sacar el teléfono que a esta le pertenecía. Enciendo la pantalla y dando con una foto de ellas dos. Desbloqueó el dispositivo y buscó los libros que había comprado con el permiso previo, escogiendo continuar con una historia que versa sobre un escritor que tuvo un accidente de auto y quedó atrapado con su fanática demente en la cabaña de esta.

Los minutos se perdieron en la página 112, punto en el que había dejado su lectura, avanzando un par de páginas hasta que la voz procedente de los altavoces en las paredes del aeropuerto les dio aviso de que su vuelo estaba pronto a despegar, interrumpiendo su concentración y provocando que volteara a ver a su costado izquierdo, encontrándose con Anna y su madre.

-Anna… ¿cuándo llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos, no quise darle aviso de mi llegada para evitar interrumpirla.

Le tendió el chocolate, que fue recibido con gusto, y dejaron sus asientos camino a seguridad.

Pasado todo el proceso de abordaje, a este punto ya estaban en el avión que había empezado a despegar. Diana vio los numerosos folletos guardados en el compartimiento con forma de bolsillo situado bajo el televisor. Canadá, Estados Unidos, México, Las Bahamas, Barbados, Cuba, Islas Caimán, Argentina, Brasil, Chile, entre muchos otros.

Fue selectiva en su elección, buscando el folleto específico entre tantos, del país al que se dirigían. Sacándolo junto a otros por curiosidad y empezando a ojearlos, barriendo cada uno en su regazo con su mirada, partiendo como no podría ser de otra manera, por el de Japón.

"Japón es un país hermoso. Eso dicen muchos turistas que han visitado este país. Pero Japón es conocido no solo por su belleza natural, cultura e historia.

Japón se diferencia de la mayoría de los países en que los Omegas tienen los mismos derechos sociales. No son propiedad de los Alfas. No usan correas. Los Omegas pueden caminar con seguridad por la calle y no temen ser perseguidos por sus Alfas o la policía.

Pueden estudiar en escuelas y universidades. Trabajan donde quieran. Esto es lo que lo diferencia del Reino Unido, donde los Omegas deben usar correas. Y si el Omega intenta escapar de su Alfa, la policía los persigue y los devuelve a su llamado "hogar".

En el Reino Unido, los Omegas intentan obtener los mismos derechos, pero siempre fracasan. Siendo enviados a prisión o asesinados."

Volteó el folleto encontrándose con un par de imágenes, un templo, árboles de cerezo, un monte, una vista a Tokio desde la lejanía, el campo.

Lo dejó de vuelta en su sitio, iba a tomar otro pero prefirió guardarlos y aprovechar las horas de viaje para continuar su lectura. Yendo de página en página hasta quedarse dormida.

Sus ojos se abrieron con una lentitud progresiva conforme las ruedas de la aeronave raspaban la pista de aterrizaje, le dolía el cuello por la posición incómoda en la que durmió, moviéndolo y masajeándolo mientras veía a los pasajeros descender.

Finalmente estaban en el aeropuerto de Tokio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dato curioso: Hannah murió el mismo día que empecé a escribir este capítulo.  
> Dato curioso: Como varios de ustedes ya habrán notado, Diana está leyendo Misery.


End file.
